


a brief timeline (of a sort)

by TheLionGirl



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLionGirl/pseuds/TheLionGirl
Summary: They say your mark takes the shape of your other half's soul.





	

_/They say your mark takes the shape of your other half's soul./_

> • Peter's 15, and Gwen Stacy is his soulmate. Her mark is a bird with its wings outstretched, and it circles around Peter's left wrist. Peter thinks it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen- other than Gwen, of course.
> 
> • Johnny's 17, and his soul mark has yet to settle. Everyone says that it's normal, that marks don't usually settle until the early 20's, but Johnny can't help but feel a little bit uneasy. 
> 
> • Miles away, Peter Parker is bitten by a spider.
> 
> • Though Johnny doesn't know it- for a precious few hours, his soulmark takes a shape.
> 
> • Uncle Ben is **dead,** _and it's all Peter's fault._
> 
> • Sue's soulmate is Reed Richards. Johnny may be a little jealous. At least _Ben_ hasn't found his soulmate either.
> 
> • Peter takes a job at the Daily Bugle, photographing soul marks for the _Matched!_ section.
> 
> • Except that he has- and Alicia is basically Ben's dream girl.
> 
> • Peter doesn't know what Harry's mark is (or if he even has one, but that's something Peter doesn't think about).
> 
> • Reed's talking about going up in to space, and for once Johnny's listening. 
> 
> • Peter's 17, and Gwen is dead. He finds himself holding his wrist a lot, tracing the slender bird with his fingers. Gwen is dead, but her soul mark is still there, and Peter hopes it never leaves.
> 
> • So Johnny might never find his soulmate, doomed to be one of those people whose soul mark is ever-changing. Who cares? Not Johnny, that's for sure.
> 
> • Peter's 19, and his soul mark is changing.
> 
> • Johnny's 21 when his soul mark finally settles. It shifts and writhes on his skin, until finally there's a spider, sharp and angular, that spreads across his back, its legs reaching out across his shoulders and spine. Johnny wonders what his soulmate's like, to have a mark like that.
> 
> • Peter's new mark is a storm cloud, dark and strong, different shades of gray swirling together. It's beautiful, in its own way, but Peter can't help but be bitter that his wrist is blank.
> 
> • Johnny's in space, floating among the stars, when it happens.
> 
> • Peter swears that he can feel his soul mark burning, and then his soul mark is moving, changing, years after it's settled. When it's done he looks down and sees flames right above his heart.
> 
> • Johnny knows that Crystal isn't his soulmate, that she hasn't found her soulmate either, but he loves her anyway. 
> 
> • Peter hears about the Human Torch and wonders. But he can't be that lucky.
> 
> • Crystal's soulmate is Pietro Maximoff.
> 
> • Felicia's pretty, but Peter's always been a romantic at heart. Besides- those claws? _Not fun._
> 
> • Johnny's made his peace. Who needs a soulmate? He's got his family.
> 
> • Peter's swinging past skyscrapers, enjoying the thrill, when a flurry of flames swoops past him. 
> 
> • Johnny's 26, and he's just found his soulmate. 

_/They say that your mark takes the shape of your other half's soul; Peter's just found his./_  



End file.
